The End of An Axe
by MulIop
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose, stalking the pop star known as Hannah Montana. After her family is killed, Miley is sent to live in Boston with her aunt in a hotel. But she doesn't know the killer is there too, watching, waiting....
1. Act 1

_Ok. Im gonna be perfectly honest here. I hate Hannah Montanna, and all of those other Disney Channel shows. But still. I'll spare a few of them._

**The End of An Axe**

**Act 1**

Lilly Trescott moaned under the touch of her best friend's older brother as his fingers caressed her soft breasts, his tounge enjoying the sweet tase of her perky red nipples. Lilly groaned out again, as her hand pumped up and down on Jackson Stewart's cock. The two were both moaning, and Jackson slid one hand down to the naked girl's clit, slowly letting his fingers enter. Lilly felt a slight pain, but continued to moan in delight as Jackson sucked her nipples. Suddenly, the two came, almost together, upon each other. Lilly smiled, her face covered in cum, and rolled over to face Jackson. "We have to do that again some time," Lilly said, licking her lips. Jackson laughed. "I'm going to go get a sandwitch." Lilly smirked. "Hurry back, I'm not done with you yet." Jackson grinned and left the room.

- - -

Outside in the kitchen of his home, Jackson, still naked, opened his fridge door. He pulled out a container of ham, and then a package of cheese. He looked for the bread. Usually, his father did this for him, but both Robbie Ray and Miley Stewart were away tonight. As Jackson finished his sandwitch and took the first glorious bite, he suddenly felt the furious gaze of someone on him. He turned, and looked over to his pantry. That was strange. The door was cracked. He was sure it was shut a few minutes ago. Jackson walked over to the door, and closed it. He then turned, and noticed a bag of unpopped popcorn lying on the floor. Licking his lips, Jackson picked it up and placed it in the nearby microwave. As he was about to start it, he heard a weird creaking noise, and spun quickly to find that the pantry door was cracked again. Agitated, Jackson walked to the door and flung it open, trying to see what continued to crack the pantry door.

A can of beans, Family Sized, bounced off of Jackson's head and busted across the ground. Tears welling up in his eyes from the intense pain in his head, Jackson's vision was blurry as the black figure moved forward, his weapon of choice: his bare fists. He began to strangle Jackson, who desperately clutched for the attacker's hands. But the other man was not through. He grabbed Jackson's head, pulled him forcefully towards the microwave, opened the door, and drew the bag of popcorn, still unpopped. He tore open the bag, forced Jackson's lips apart, and shook the contents of the bag down Jackson's throat. Then, holding him by his hair, the figure shoved Jackson's head into the microwave and began to slam the door on his neck. Looking around, he noticed a complete set of knives. He grinned from behind his mask, and reached over and grabbed the butcher knife from the set.

He immediately began to saw at Jackson's neck, eventually severing his head. Cackling softly to himself, he slammed the door, and hit the button labeled POPCORN on the microwave. As the familiar churn of the microwave began, the killer lifted Jackson's body over his shoulder and walked out the backdoor.

- - -

Lilly Trescott rubbed her breasts to wash the Jackson's sticky cum off of them while sitting in the bathtub, most of her body submerged in water. Outside of the house, the killer was burying Jackson's body with a nearby shovel. He noticed a few lights on, and decided that his next target was the girl that Jackson had been having sex with. He knew this by all of the cum on Jackson's naked body. Gripping the shovel in both hands, the killer turned, now done with his current task, and headed for the house. Lilly Trescott, now finished with her bath, covered by only a towel, walked kinkilly down the hallway towards the kitchen. "Oh...Jackson...I'm ready for round two.." She was surprised when no one answered her. "Jackson?" She entered the kitchen to find a puddle of beans on the ground, and a few feet away in front of the microwave she noticed blood. The microwave light was blinking. Something was done cooking. She approached the electronic device and hit the OPEN button. She screamed in terror when she saw Jackson's head, his mouth open and overflowing with newly made popcorn.

She backed up, and the backdoor opened. She turned around in screamed in terror as she watched a man in a black jacket, black pants, black boots, black gloves, and to top it all off a blue skull mask on the front of his face, with a hood covering the back of his head. In his hands was a shovel with blood and dirt on it. Lilly only noticed the blood, and sprinted back towards the bathroom, dropping her towel in the process. The man cocked his head to the side slightly and watched her ass bounce up and down as she ran, then smiled behind his mask and slowly walked forward. He heard a door slam, and then another. He began to speed up. Once he reached the first door, he tried it and it came open with ease. He tried the next door too, and when he found it was locked, took his shovel and smashed the doorknob off of the door.

He heard a squel, and smiled in glee before smashing the door with his shovel three consecutive times before it gave way. Lilly was sitting in the tub, bawling and cowering in the corner. The killer smiled, and walked forward, before being harmlessly pelted with an empty bottle of shampoo. He grabbed the girl by her hair, and tugged her out of the tub. He pushed her against the wall, and smacked her ass once, enjoying in his own sick mind as the butt jiggled from the force of his hand. He smacked it again, and Lilly took this time to kick him in the crotch. He groaned out and she started to run. Now angry, the killer ran too, except that the killer was faster then the teenage girl. As he caught up he raised his shovel and whacked her in the hip. Lilly went down, and the killer stopped over her. He was done playing. He smashed her skull in, enjoying the blood that flowed from her now crushed head.

He dropped his blood covered shovel and, smacking Lilly's ass one last time, he turned and left the house.

- - -

So what do you think of my perverted killer? Anyway, I'm open to complaints, constructive criticism, or praise. Just review.


	2. Act 2

_This is Act 2 of the End of An Axe. This part will be longer, more gruesome, more graphic, and more terrifying as the killer stalks a certain pop star.__ Strong sexual content and rape in this chapter, so just skip too the end of the rape part if you don't want to see it.  
_

**The End of An Axe **

**Act 2**

"Thank you guys I love you all!" Hannah Montanna screamed to her howling audience as she left the stage at the end of the concert. Millions of fans screamed as the pop star left the stage. She was greeted by her father, wearing a cheesy ass fake set of facial hair and a hat. "You did good baby girl." He said before hugging her and kissing her head. "Thanks, daddy. I'm going to go change now." Robbie Ray nodded, grinned, and turned away as his daughter walked towards her dressing room. Hannah stopped on her way though, looking over to a rack of costumes. She had the eerie feeling of someone watching her from the collection of suits. She shrugged it off and went into her dressing room.

As soon as she entered, she removed her wig, instantly becoming Miley Stewart. She stripped her shirt and pants off, revealing lacy panties and a bra containing her developing breasts. Miley then removed these, and went into the bathroom. She started to run bath water, and after a few minutes got into the bathtub. A loud knock could be heard from her dressing room door. Miley quickly jumped out of the water, wrapped herself up in a towel, and put her wig back on. Hannah answered the door, to reveal one of her new bodyguards, Frank. Frank was in his twenties, had short black hair, and a muscular body. As soon as Hannah answered the door he felt a small tug in his pants, and ignored it.

"Miss Montanna." He said casually. "A fan with a backstage pass is here to see you." Hannah guessed it was a winner of one of those stupid contests, so she sighed. "Ok, let me get my clothes on." "That won't be necesary." Frank whispered, and Hannah looked at him confused. Suddenly, Frank dropped his pants, letting his erection slide out. Hannah was disgusted, and tried to make a run for the bathroom, but was knocked to the ground, letting go of her towel in the process, revealing her naked body. Frank grabbed her head, turned it around, and shoved his dick into her mouth. Hannah felt tears welling up in her eyes, and began to suck it as he beat her in the head everytime she refused.

Frank moaned, and grabbed her head, pushing it down and causing Hannah's lips to touch the base of his penis. Hannah was choking on the cock, but Frank continued to moan out. Then Hannah felt it twitching, and was surprised by the nasty bitter taste of what she knew to be cum shoot down her throat. Frank moaned out, and pulled it out of her mouth. He then grabbed her breasts, stuck his dick in between them, and masturbated with her boobs. Hannah was crying as another load of cum fired out and drenched her face and breasts. Then, completely skipping her pussy, he flipped her over and began to slam his dick into her ass. Hannah screamed out loudly until finally he blasted down into her. The girl sobbed as Frank pulled his dick out and then rubbed it until the last of the cum had left his cock. He then smiled and laughed, whispering, "Good day Miss Montana."

Hannah's wig fell off as Frank left the room, and she lay in the floor sobbing until she couldn't produce tears any more. After that, she went back into the bathroom and sat in the bathtub, her water now cold. She wondered what would happen now. She wondered if she could get pregnant from him cumming down her ass. She shuddered at the memory. She would tell her father after the bath, and that would solve it. He would be fired. Miley sighed and layed back down. She was scared. After her bath, Miley got dressed in a white T shirt and blue jeans, still shuddering when thoughts of Frank came up. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door again.

Deciding if it was Frank she would slam the door shut, she opened it. Miley screamed. It was Frank, but a different Frank. _A dead Frank!_ Miley backed up as Frank's body hit the ground, and standing behind him, wielding a bloody mic stand was a man in all black wearing a black mask. Miley screamed once more and dashed for the bathroom, but the man was faster. He smacked her with the mic stand, sending her to the ground. She flipped over, squinting in pain as the man raised the mic stand over his head, ready to deal the final blow.

Suddenly three gunshots filled the room, and reeled with pain, before turning and smacking his attacker, Robbie Ray Stewart, in the temple with the mic stand, killing him instantly. He hit the ground, blood tricking from his head as Miley took this time to run and jump through her dressing room window, shattering the glass and falling a twenty five foot fall straight into a dumpster. Miley hopped out of the blue dumpster and dashed as fast as she could away from the building. The killer didn't follow. Instead, he left the room and then left the building, heading for the unknown.

- - -

Miley stepped out of the squad car and entered her house, the two cops infront of her wielding their guns. It wasn't long before they found a dead and nude Lilly lying dead in the floor, or the open microwave door with Jackson's mouth overflowing with popcorn, or the bloody, muddy shovel lying in between the two. One of the cops weent into the backyard, and came back into the house with Jackson's muddy body, blood from his cut neck covering his chest and back. Miley sat, no tears coming out. This had been the worst day of her entire life. Rape, her father, best friend, and brother killed...what was next? A cop turned the television on, only to cause painful memories in Miley as a news story talked about how Hannah Montana's entire stage crew was dead. Miley had told the cops everything. How she was really Hannah Montana, how she had been raped, how her father had been killed...

The police told her the next day she would be sent to live with her aunt Carrie at the Tipton Hotel in Boston. She was happy about this, knowing the killer couldn't follow her that far.

- - -

Outside of Miley Stewart's house, the killer listened, intently. Rain poured down on him, and the police didn't seem to notice the open window, or the black mask camoflauged by the night and the bushes around him. The killer chuckled lightly to himself. Boston? That was far away. He had better get a head start. Without another word, the killer turned, begining his long walk to the bus station. He would take a bus. Miley would take a plane. She would get there first. The killer decided he would probably get there a few days afterward. With another grin, the killer stepped off of the Stewarts'...or should he say the Stewart's, driveway, and into the dark night beyond.


End file.
